


chaleur des mains

by CampionSayn



Series: September Morning Bells [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Flash Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Young Uchiha Itachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/pseuds/CampionSayn
Summary: It was very strange...for Itachi to feel safe.
Series: September Morning Bells [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906099
Kudos: 5





	chaleur des mains

"It won't be much longer, then we'll find a place to rest."  
  
"I wish you would stop _now_. You've been carrying Akimichi-san for far too long."  
  
"Far too long for a _civilian_ , you mean."  
  
The way the man said that word, Itachi would have heard spite and disdain for ninja on any other's lips, but with the Haruno head it seemed more like resigned, decayed amusement. Like he didn't condone the thought, but he understood why it occurred to the young man he'd taken to keeping an eye on over the last year.  
  
Somehow that made Itachi, already an ANBU and pride of the Uchiha, feel even more ashamed.  
  
He ducked his head, "...I...I don't mean any offense, sir."  
  
"Hm," Kizashi snorted, shaking his head so hard that his hair bounced like a lion's mane and two butterflies that had been using him as transport flittered off momentarily, before resuming their previous positions.  
  
  
There was silence that trailed after and came before them for a good hour after their conversation. Itachi observing Kizashi securing his hands once more behind his back (the blood in the tips of his fingers looked a little painful) and Chouza's steady breathing even as he seemed to jolt gently from one step Kizashi took to the next. He would have thought that the pain would have at least caused a bit of a cough, but Kizashi had once again been truthful about road herbs and been top-notch with his bindings to Chouza's wounds.  
  
  
Once the hour turned to two, however, Kizashi finally paused his steps, back rising even with the weight of Chouza so he could look up at the trees surrounding them, the birds that were making far less noise, the position of the light of the sun; he traced back over and down to spot any difference in Itachi's own wounds from the ambush he'd interrupted with keen skill and then finally met Itachi's eyes.  
  
  
He would never get used to that--someone looking him in the eye like a _person_.  
  
  
(It wasn't due to ignorance. The man had literally seen Itachi put to death an entire squadron of enemy nin when Chouza had been taken down.  
  
It wasn't arrogance, either, as while Kizashi had taken down a large cluster of enemy using his bulk and a loose tree limb, chakra too unrefined to have been taught through The Academy aiding him, he had been relieved when Itachi finished them off; happy to pick Chouza up like he weighed nothing and let the blood run off the both of them on their way back to Konoha.  
  
The rain that came in starts and stops in the passing three days did well getting the blood off their exposed skin, but Itachi was fascinated in his observations that the blood didn't seem all that willing to depart from Kizashi's pink tresses, blending into the roots almost like colored water soaking into flower stems.)  
  
  
"We can rest now, if you'd like."  
  
There it was again.


End file.
